1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy set and in particular, to a toy set which can arbitrarily assume a particular color display. The toy set of the present invention can stably display one color or several colors, and then change the one or several color, to another color or colors which can also be stably displayed. A display state in which plural colors corresponding to each particular color or colors stably coexist can also be selected. Temperature-sensitive indicator(s) comprising means for developing one or more color display states are provided.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have previously been proposals relating to toys which exhibit color change in response to a temperature change in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 12864/89. Such conventional toys change their color at a predetermined temperature from one color state existing at a normal temperature range to another color state existing outside (i.e., either above or below) that temperature range. However, when the heat (or chill) which is required to obtain the other color state is discontinued and the toy cools (or warms), the toy returns from the other color state to the first color state which appears in the normal temperature range. Thus, the prior art toys merely provide enjoyable but temporary color change corresponding to the environmental, or local temperature surrounding the toys.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a toy which can attain another color which retains stability after the temperature of the toy has returned to normal and the heat or chill is removed. It would also be desirable to produce a toy which can stably exhibit two or more colors simultaneously when the temperature of the toy has returned to normal after the heat or chill is removed.